Frustración
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Los estallidos luminosos de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su rostro, en el agua del mar, en la solitaria lágrima que discurría por su mejilla... One shot luego de la discusión (Makoto-Haruka) en Free! Eternal summer.


holi...yo sé que debí haber seguido con mi otra historia de Free! pero este one shot se me atravesó,no pude dejarlo pasar..Está situado justo después de la discusión de Haruka y Makoto en final del cap 11 (Free! Eternal Summer) / Escribí parte del fic escuchando I am Only one de We are the Fallen. (ay mi corazón)

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Estaba simplemente anonadado, su respiración estaba agitada, sabía que tenía el rostro cubierto por un color rojizo por la ira y seguramente alguna que otra gota de sudor. Pero también estaba desconcertado, triste, casi desconsolado.

Nunca se habían peleado, nunca se habían gritado, no habían forcejeado ni siquiera jugando cuando niños. Todavía sentía el calor de la piel de Haruka en su mano luego de haberle apretado la muñeca al intentar retenerlo a su lado y seguramente le había dejado una marca horrenda pero no le importaba, le dolía el pecho de una manera indescriptible como para centrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

No podía olvidar su mirada de dolor, esa mirada que gritaba el sufrimiento de una traición. Makoto ya tenía su futuro decidido y había dejado a Haruka fuera de sus planes sin querer; no le había dicho por temor, porque sabía todo lo que estaba atravesando su amigo en ese momento como para añadirle algo más al repertorio, en cambio le mintió diciéndole que no había encontrado el momento perfecto para ello.

Los estallidos luminosos de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su rostro, en el agua del mar, en la solitaria lágrima que discurría por su mejilla sin pena ni gloria. _Que fastidio._ Se la retiró con brusquedad usando el reverso de su mano prometiéndose que no iba a llorar una sola lágrima más, pero era el calor de la pelea quien hablaba por él. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Nagisa.

 _Es tarde, me voy a casa. Haruka no ha querido hablar mucho y no voy a insistir. Nos vemos en la práctica mañana._

Envió un segundo mensaje, esta vez a Rin.

 _Rin. Lo intenté pero…no salió bien. Espero que puedas ayudarlo…yo no pude, soy un inútil…_

Apagó el móvil, lo guardó en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar como un autómata hacia su casa mientras escuchaba los estallidos a su espalda, su mente estaba en blanco y tampoco quería recordar más el suceso desafortunado de la noche. Comenzó a tararear su canción favorita al caminar por las calles al tiempo que una falsa calma se apoderaba de su interior. Al llegar a su casa, su madre que aún estaba levantada lo recibió con una sonrisa y él le respondió con una que era evidentemente falsa.

\- Hijo, ¿pasa alg…?

\- No. – respondió de inmediato- Estoy cansado. Hasta mañana. – subió las escaleras con el corazón palpitándole a toda carrera; en ningún momento quiso ser grosero con su madre, pero la ira estaba volviendo y le temblaban las manos. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo y sin siquiera molestarse en prender la luz, se quitó la ropa de manera frenética para quedar en ropa interior, lanzándose después de bruces a la cama.

Lo había intentado, desde lo profundo de su corazón lo había hecho, quería que Haru fuera alguien importante, que su talento no se desperdiciara, pero no había logrado inspirarlo. Sabía muy bien que él no era el indicado para ello y francamente esperaba que Rin pudiera hacerlo, no había nadie mas idóneo. Se sentía frustrado por no ser aquella persona que impulsara a Haruka, no le bastaba cuidar de él con esmero, nada le bastaba ya.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó tan fuerte como si ello pudiera llevarse los sentimientos negativos consigo, quería perderse en el mar de su imaginación donde todo era perfecto y las preocupaciones no existían. Se había prometido no derramar una lágrima más y se mantuvo fuerte en su convicción. Solo esperaba encontrar en algún momento la fuerza para entender que tenía que dejar ir a Haruka para que labrase su propio destino, que ya no eran niños, que todo cambiaba y que este era el momento perfecto para comenzar a cambiar…

* * *

 _ **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido..saludos ^^**_


End file.
